A Soldier's Homecoming
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS Emelius Browne is returning home from war to greet the woman and three children he left behind.


Author's Note: Bedknobs and Broomsticks is one of my favorite childhood movies. And no fan fiction exists for it! So I changed that. Enjoy, and please review!

**A Soldier's Homecoming**

World War II was sheer hell for so many. Death ran throughout the world, not bothering about who he struck down on his rampage. The soldiers saw everything first hand, and not one of them came home the same. Many did not return home at all.

But one thing kept them going though days and nights and months of torture: they had something to fight for. For many, it was the promotion of freedom. For others, it was to make the world a better place for their children. For more still, it was to find personal glory. For Emelius Browne, it was to make sense of the world, and, for once, to do something self-sacrificing and for the betterment of others.

Eglantine Price taught him to think of others, to think about the world as a whole and how he could help it. After knowing her, how could he possibly continue to hide out, using the war for his own selfish benefit? Eglantine fought off a Nazi attack all on her own with her brilliant witchcraft. Yes, Emelius and the children had given her a bit of confidence, but all the work was hers alone. She was a marvelous woman, and even though he had never told her, he loved her dearly. He loved her as he had never loved anyone in his entire life. She made him feel so alive and safe and at home. She made him want to be a better man. Eglantine Price was the reason he was fighting.

And now he was home. Well, not quite. He was in England, glorious England. Emelius was one train ride away from Pepperinge Eye from home. He may have only spent a week in the small town by the sea, but Eglantine and the children were there, and that made it home to him.

He considered changing out of his uniform before arriving but decided against it. It had been two years since he left, but he looked very much like he did when he had left; it was as though he was only gone for the day. Emelius rode the train from London, thinking about all that had transpired since he left. He worked in many different positions in the army, from camp cook to base entertainment coordinator to even a brief and depressing stint as a janitor. He was too old to have been in direct combat, but he certainly did his part on the battlefields and base camps. Being a jack of all trades did have its benefits and drawbacks.

As the train cut through the English countryside, he began to wonder what he had missed back in Pepperinge Eye. Everyone had aged two years. Charlie would be nearly fourteen by now, Carrie twelve, and little Paul eight. They were wonderful children. He had missed them very much. Eglantine was sure to be her usual no-nonsense, beautiful, clever self. He hoped she had not suffered in his absence, but a small part of him did want her to miss him as he had missed her.

The train pulled into the station just as the sun was beginning to set, just in time to be home for dinner. Emelius stretched and disembarked.

"Welcome back, Mr. Brown!" the station manager called out. Emelius gave him a wave as he started down the lane to Eglantine's charming house.

All along the way, citizens of Pepperinge Eye called out to him. Most of them he had never met, but word seemed to have gotten out that he was "Miss Price's gentleman." Emelius liked the term. Mrs. Hobday attempted to detain him, asking all sorts of nosey questions, but he was able to escape by insisting that he was expected home for dinner. He hoped he would be home before anyone else informed Eglantine of his arrival.

The excitement and anxious nerves bubbled within him as he hurried down the lane. As he got closer, he heard the voices of children.

"Oi! Get in the house before Miss Price gets on you! You know we got to wash up before supper. Come on, you lot," he heard Carrie shout.

"All this washing makes my hands feel funny," Charlie complained.

Paul laughed, "I like it."

"Shut it, you," Charlie snapped back.

Emelius reached the gate and was noticed by Paul. "Cor! Mr. Browne is home!" The blonde boy ran to greet Emelius with a big hug. Charlie and Carrie followed with gleeful shouts.

"Look at you all!" Emelius exclaimed. "You've grown about a foot since I saw you last."

Charlie smiled. "Naw, it wasn't us, Gov. You must've shrunk!"

They all laughed and walked toward the house. Just before they reached the door, they heard Miss Price call out, "What's all the fuss about? I called you children in for supper fifteen minutes ago. I do not want the food to get cold…" her voice trailed off when she opened the door and looked outside. Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

Carrie pulled the boys inside. "Let's wash up then, yeah?" They followed her around Miss Price, leaving their surrogate parents to greet each other in their own way. But, being the children they were, they watched eagerly out the side window to see what would happen.

Eglantine stared at Emelius. "Is it really you?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's really me."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she began to laugh. Emelius dropped his back and swiftly closed the distance between them. "Oh my Eglantine." He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I've missed you so much. I don't know how I could have ever left you."

She continued to laugh as tears streamed down her face. "I've wished for you to return since the day you left. Two years is a very long time to wait."

"Oh my dear, it seems a lifetime. I love you, my darling Eglantine, and, if you'll have me, I'll never leave you again."

She looked straight into his eyes. "I've heard you say those words in my dreams, and they've finally come true. I do love you, Emelius Browne, and I hope you never leave us again."

Emelius kissed her soundly, not pulling away until they were both breathless. "Would you care to make that official, my dear?"

"I'm sorry?"

He smiled. "Eglantine Price, I'd like to make you my wife, if you're agreeable. I'm sorry I haven't got a ring, but I'll get one, I swear."

She laughed again. "I don't need a ring. All I need is you. And yes, I'm quite agreeable to marrying you."

They shared another long kiss, only to be interrupted by Charlie. "Hate to break up the reunion, but do you think we could eat soon?"

Carrie came into the room and smacked his arm. "Charlie! Don't interrupt a proposal!"

"She said yes already. What's left for me to interrupt?"

Carrie simply rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Charlie followed her, deciding he could start eating on his own. Paul came out to see all the commotion and watched Miss Price and Mr. Browne still holding each other close. "So does this mean you can be our dad now?"

"Paul, there is nothing I'd like more."

"Hooray! I've always wanted a dad." He ran into the kitchen to inform his siblings.

Eglantine caressed her fiancé's cheek. "It seems you're about to get three children and a wife. How does that suit you Mr. Browne?"

"Well I think it's the best damned homecoming a soldier could ever get." With one more quick kiss, they entered their home arm in arm and sat down to a dinner with their family.


End file.
